


Women in Science

by queerbioengineer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, March for Science, meeting by chance, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: Holtz and Erin meet at the March for Science in a particular way.Erin is a nasty woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr user who said their grandparents met like this. 
> 
> Sorry kids, I couldn't help myself.

It was April 22nd. Earth Day, to those who cared about that sort of thing. 

And yes, Jillian Holtzmann did. Especially this year. 

 

As a gay woman in engineering, Jillian Holtzmann could not have cared more about the March for Science. As soon as she heard about it, she requested time off from Higgins to go participate. She and Abby had been camping out in their motel room outside of DC the past two days, in between attending different speeches and seminars promoting action against the corrupted government. Abby had insisted on flying to Washington, turning down a very tempting offer by Jillian to build a sidecar onto her trusty motorcycle. 

 

Jillian savored the chance to take a road trip. She knew motorcycles were dangerous, but then that was part of the fun. The long ride down gave her a chance to clear her head, gather some courage for the long battle ahead of them. 

 

The turnout for the event was enormous. Scientists around the country had come in droves all week, and unless the President had his ears plugged up, it would be impossible for him not to hear them now. Jillian found herself lost in a euphoric stampede of solidarity and strength, feeling impowered by the amount of support shown for the cause.

 

The march itself was a blur of noises and colors. Jillian lost Abby somewhere along the way, the older woman having charged off to help lead an inspiring chant with some friends she had made throughout. As the day drew to a close, and the crowd began to section off into smaller groups, Jillian made her way back to where she had parked. She wasn’t too worried about Abby. She could take care of herself, and Jillian was confident she would see her later tonight at the hotel (albeit in a questionable state of sobriety- Abby loved to celebrate). 

 

As Jillian found her bike around the corner of a backstreet, she heard sirens and screams start to break out about a hundred yards away. The police, it seemed, had decided to break up a group of protestors who had gotten a bit too rowdy for their liking. Jillian heard dogs barking, and her eyes widened as a warning shot was fired. Shit, they weren’t messing around. 

 

She fumbled with the straps on her helmet as the sound of barking and shouting grew closer to her. She had just swung herself onto the bike when she felt a body climb onto thee bike behind her. She had barely even let out a noise of surprise when a woman’s voice screamed in her ear: “DRIVE, FUCKING DRIVE!”

 

Startled into obeying, Jillian started the engine and peeled out of the side street, barely escaping the swinging hands of an officer of the law and an irate protestor as she did. She was conscious of the invisible woman’s hands grasping onto her waist for dear life as she sped through the Mall of America, barely even letting herself breath until they were out of range of the March.

 

Jillian wasn’t sure how long she drove for. Adrenaline kept her speeding through the streets of DC until she felt like her heart was down to a somewhat normal beat again. She pulled over onto a quiet street, bringing the bike to an easy stop. She unclipped her helmet, placing it on the handlebars as she let out a deep breath.

 

She heard a giggle from behind her, which grew louder until the woman who had hitched a ride from her was full on laughing. Out of sheer shock at what had just happen, Jillian began laughing too, turning around to see her mysterious passenger. 

 

She was a tall, redheaded woman, with bright blue eyes and an adorable smile. She was wearing cutoff jeans and a t-shirt that read “Nasty Woman.” She had black war paint stripes on her cheeks, and was still giggling like mad as her hands remained glued to Jillian’s hips. 

 

“Thank you, for the ride,” she choked out eventually. “I guess they weren’t too pleased with me back there.” She broke out giggling again. 

 

“It’s not a problem,” Jillian chuckled. “What’s your name?”

 

“Erin, with an E,”  the woman smiled, as she hopped off the bike and skipped over to a small pub that they had parked outside of. “Can I buy you a drink to say thank you…?” she paused.

 

“Holtz,” the blonde provided, feeling oddly grateful towards circumstance today. “And yes, I’d say that you can, Erin with an E.”

\---

"And you're sure you want 'Nasty woman' engraved in the ring, Miss Holtzmann?" 

 

"Trust me, she'll get it."

 

 

 


End file.
